1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interactive systems for diagnosing fault conditions in a printing press operation.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A flexographic simulator and diagnostic system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/773,560, having common assignment with the present application, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Flexography is a complicated printing process using flexible “plates” to transpose an inked imaged onto different substrates. Ordinarily, years of training and experience are required in order to become proficient in operating flexographic printing presses. It would be desirable to provide a flexographic printing press diagnostic system for training new operators, and for assisting skilled operators in diagnosing printing problems